A Brother's Love
by Bagel-chan
Summary: When Morgana has a nightmare, she goes to the one person who can soothe them, her brother.


**A/N: I know... I should be writing another part for The Once and Future King but... I was rematching the beginning of the series and I couldn't help but notice all of the sibling moments between Arthur and Morgana. And then this idea happened...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Don't even ask if I do... cause I don't. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Brother's Love

Arthur first clue that something was wrong when Morgana started looking relieved at the sight of him but would then quickly mask her features if she was asked about it or caught him giving her quizzed looks. Then she started following him everywhere he went; the training grounds, hunting, patrolling (though Uther didn't like that at all), and even just walking around the city. If she was for some reason detained, lessons or such, she would send her maidservant, Guinevere, to walk with him. Arthur didn't really care if his sister followed him, she was fantastic company, but sending Guinevere to go with him was ridiculous. Not that there was anything wrong with hanging out with Guinevere and she was still better company than his annoying manservant that Arthur had grown close to since his arrival in Camelot. Not that he would ever admit it to her, Merlin or especially to Morgana.

But alas when he confronted her, Morgana would just shrug it off and change the subject. Frustrated each time he would yell "It's like you don't trust me!" To which she would reply calmly "It's not you that I don't trust Arthur, it's the people around you." And then in his prat like fashion (as Merlin would remind him), he would storm off, with her behind him, to the training ground so he could let off some steam.

When he woke up one night to see that his sister had climbed into bed with him like she had as a child whenever she had a nightmare he decided to confront her. Edging closer, he could see the bags under her eyes that could only have resulted from many nights of not sleeping well or at all. Dreading arousing her from her sleeping state, he shifted closer to wake her but was startled to find that her cheeks were tear-stained. He sat up, bringing both arms to rest upon her shoulder, realizing she had a hold on his nightshirt that he hadn't noticed before.

"Morgana," he whispered gently shaking her. Her eyes opened wide, searching his face before resting on his. She visibly relaxed before remembering where she was.

"Arthur!" She gasped sitting up right "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. Just checking on you wasn't enough anymore. So I-I just climbed in with you like I had when we were children intending to be gone before you woke up. I promise I won't do it again!" She stuttered getting out of his bed and heading for the door. Arthur beat her to it though.

"Morgana," he whispered "what's going on?" She shook her head at him determined to keep her mouth shut so he tried a different tactic "Did you have another nightmare?" When she visibly stiffened he continued "Did something happen to me?" She nodded hesitantly. Encouraged Arthur continued "can you tell me when?" She shook her head and he groans frustrated.

"It starts with me standing off to the side within a cave and hearing you're voices as you approach" she trailed off before becoming hysterical "but you don't see the beast as it emerges! It attacks you and Merlin but it hits you," she trailed off lost in her nightmare."I watch you fall and the beast bites you, Merlin's yelling… a dragon roars and fire blazes from his mouth, he is so angry. I-" he cut her off by embracing her.

"Little sister," he whispered affectionately hugging her to him. Her fist balled into his night shirt and he felt the front of it become wetter. He didn't try to talk to her he only rubbed her back waiting for her to calm down. Outside of Gaius and Guinevere, he was the only other person that Morgana trusted enough to tell him about these dreams. So he also knew that some of her dreams had come to pass. But now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

"Morgana," he said lifting her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Don't worry! Since you have told me about this, I can make sure that it won't happen to me. I promise." He held out his hand for her to shake and she smiled at the reminder of the childish gesture. She grasped his forearm and a smile formed on her tear stained cheeks.

"Alright Arthur, I'm going to hold you to that promise," she laughed and Arthur's spirits soared. Then she punched him.

"Ow! What was that for," he asked rubbing his now sore arm.

"Thank you… for listening," she whispered "For not making me feel alone."

He laughed "Come on little sister," he said affectionately "Let's get some sleep." Arthur guided her to his bed allowing her to settle on his normal side. "And for the record I will always listen to you."

"Arthur that almost sounded sincere!" she gasped mockingly placing a hand in front of her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Don't get used to it," he shot back climbing in on the other side. He heard her giggle but no more words were exchanged between them. Arthur was content to protectively watch her and before long he saw her breath even out as sleep claimed her. Making sure that the nightmares weren't going to return he continued until he was satisfied that they weren't going to return. He smiled at her before succumbing to sleep himself naive of the plans that destiny had in store for him and his manservant.

* * *

**For those who are going to tell me that Morgana is older than Arthur... Please don't ruin my story with your logic. :) Please Review!**


End file.
